Amegakure no Sato
While Amegakure no Sato is indeed a minor village, it appears as one of the most technologically advanced villages in the world; at least in terms of construction anyways. Located within the Storm Country, Amegakure acts as the military hub of the country's shinobi and is the center for its training program as well as the collection point for all the villages knowledge and information. While it is a shinobi village, many civilians also live within the city, and while it may seem stark to an outsider it is simply "home" to its inhabitants. Political Standing While Amegakure primarily holds an officially neutral stance with most of the other shinobi villages of the world, the fact that their country has been used as a battlefield so many times for the other shinobi nations has given most of the village and even the entirety of the country's inhabitants a feeling of resentment for the larger shinobi countries. So why they may officially claim neutrality, this does not mean that they do not think of many other countries as enemies in a general sense. 'Konohagakure no Sato' Sharing part of their border with Konohagakure means that this village is one of the perpetrators who often use their country as a battle when fighting with either Iwagakure no Sato or Sunagakure no Sato. As such the majority of Amegakure inhabitants have a strong dislike for the large village. To make relations between the two villages worse, many Amegakure inhabitants find what they percieve to be Konoha's two faced nature rather distasteful. To be more precise, they dislike how Konoha will preach how important peace is and how they do not wish to fight, but are always one of the first countries to turn to violence in difficult situations and rather than keep the fighting contained to their country, will allow it to ravage other countries who did not wish to be involved. 'Iwagakure no Sato' While Iwagakure does share Ame's Northern border, they do not recieve as much ire from the inhabitants of Amegakure or the rest of the Storm Country as the inhabitants of Sunagakure or Konohagakure do. The only reason for this is due to the Storm Country's border placement in the world, as anytime that Konoha and Iwa wage war against one another they generally turn the Grass Country into a battlefield rather than the Storm Country. Similarly when they war with Sunagakure they turn the Stone Country into a battlefield rather than the Storm Country. It is due to Iwagakure being one of the few countries to not wage war on their own soil that they maintain an official alliance with the Storm Country or rather, with the country's shinobi forces within Amegakure. This alliance gives the two nations a valuable strategic boost to both nation's military powers, but also gives each of them a very valuable trading partner. The Earth Country trades various metals and quarried stone with the Storm Country, while they in turn trade lumber, fabrics and oil to the Earth Country. 'Sunagakure no Sato' Animus 'Kumogakure no Sato' Animus 'Kirigakure no Sato' Allies 'Kusagakure no Sato' Animus 'Takigakure no Sato' Neutral 'Yukigakure no Sato' Neutral 'Hoshigakure no Sato' Animus 'Ishigakure no Sato' Neutral 'Tanigakure no Sato' Allies Appearance Unlike many other shinobi villages or even settlements in general, Amegakure is a highly industrialized village with many buildings made of metal and glass (which have been insulated to keep the occupents from being electrocuted in the many storms that occur in the area) which gives the village a rather impressive skyline. Add in the fact that the village is surrounded by a stunningly large lake with a select few bridges making their way across, connecting to a scattered few spits of land that push up out of the lakes water until they finally zig zag to the shore. It is due to the way these bridges are built that gives Ameagakure one of its initial lines of defense, with most individuals being forced to cross the bridges and go through the check points set up whenever they hit a piece of land large enough to accomodate one, on the way to the actual city. Even if a shinobi were to try and cross to the village utilizing the water walking technique, with there being no cover for them they would quickly be spotted. Additionally, while there are many civilians living within Amegakure, it has a substantially larger shinobi to civilian ratio in the heart of the village. This is due to the limited space on the small island in the center of the lake. As such the large percentage of the civilian population lives within villages situated where the four bridges leaving Amegakure meet the shoreline while the shinobi population lives within the village center. Weather Being situated in the Southern area of the Storm Country, the village is frequently hit by large rain storms, hence the name of the village. These rain storms can range from a slow, but persistant downpour or rain that stings the skin when it hits. This is not to say that Amegakure is pereptually cloaked in rain. While it might very well feel like that at times, the village will occassionally get no rain and only have some cloud or on very rare occurences will get a clear, sunny sky. Culture Write the second section of your page here. History 'Founding of the Village' 'First Great Shinobi War' 'Second Great Shinobi War' 'Third Great Shinobi War' 'Entering the Great Peace Treaty' 'Current Time' Organizations 'Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai' 'Village Division Heads' 'The Shinobi Council' 'Ame's Medical Corps.' 'The Illusive Hand' Landmarks Write the first section of your page here. Village Specifc Jutsu Write the second section of your page here. Category:Villages